How I Used To Be
by Miss Matched
Summary: As the reports of people going insane at night increase, no one is safe. When Yugi and Joey get caught up in the middle, it becomes the ultimate test of friendship. (Rewritten)
1. I'm Not Crazy

**How I Used to Be**

A story based on "Unwell" by Matchbox 20

Neither the song this story is inspired by or characters in this story belong to the author. Don't sue, it makes the children cry. 

Author's note: Yes, this is a repost. Several characterization mistakes in the previous version, not to mention a small continuity error... and random stupidity. The second chapter will be reposted in a few days, error free (I hope), and then I'll write the third and final chapter. Please do review, and don't feel like criticism isn't a good thing, because it really is. Thanks!

____

"Ugh..." A small figure raised his head from his position sprawled out on his bed. One small hand immediately fluttered to his forehead; he felt like he'd been run over by a truck. He groaned and flipped onto his side, brushing away a stray lock of straight blonde hair from his eyes. Vision no longer obscured, he looked at the time on his alarm clock. One twenty seven in the morning. It didn't seem possible, had he not only closed his eyes a moment before? The watch that he'd placed next to his clock read the exact same time, and as much as he didn't want to believe, he knew it was. He looked over at his desk where his math book still lay open from where it had been what felt like seconds before. The question that he was attempting to answer was tiring him, so he'd closed his eyes and slumped back in his chair... but he was on the bed now?

If it had been the first or maybe second time that these occurrences had happened, he'd have wagered that someone was playing a joke on him, Grandpa or Joey perhaps. But this was the third time, the third time! Even for someone with an odd sense of humor, that should be plenty. He threw himself back onto his bed, not caring that he was still wearing the same suit that he had worn to school that day. His trouble had begun about two weeks ago, and since then the number of times that he'd seemingly lost consciousness along with track of time was steadily increasing. There was a link, however, to this mystery. Yugi didn't miss the irony that a puzzle was the only clue that he had to the puzzle that he was living. Ever since he had finished the Millennium Puzzle that he had labored over for years, it seemed that nothing had been the same. As hard to believe as it sounded, sometimes the thought that perhaps he didn't know himself entirely entered his mind. He closed his eyes in a half hearted attempt at real sleep, but the thoughts that swum in his mind kept him awake. Morning's first rays filtered through a window, weaving shadow forms of whatever it touched. Squinting, Yugi got up from his bed to close the blinds, and his own shadow followed him. His shadow with glowing eyes.

"Hey Yug!" The voice of his new friend running to his side jolted him from his half-asleep state as he walked to school that morning. "Somthin' wrong?" 

Yugi looked up, a smile creeping onto his face. "No, I'm okay Joey. Just... tired, that's it." The soles of his sneakers scuffed against the cement, and his gaze returned to his shoes. Being friends with Joey was still something that he needed to get used to. No, not that he didn't love spending time with him, just that he seemed like the most unlikely person. It wasn't too often that bullies turn into best friends, and truth be told, as much as he trusted Joey he was half afraid of finding out that he was being used and discarded. Several jabs to his shoulder brought Yugi to the present.

"'ey, you didn' hear a word I said, didja?" Joey laughed.

"Oh..." Yugi said , shrugging his shoulders and grinning sheepishly, "Sorry. I really am."

Joey laughed, "No prob. I was just sayin' that they found anotha one."

Yugi's eyes flung fully open, "What?! Another insane one?"

"Nutter den my Aunt Ester's fruitcakes. An' trust me Yug, those are pretty nutty if you ask me."

Yugi couldn't squelch the shiver that ran down his spine. He closed his navy jacket around him closer, and reminded himself that in a few minutes they'd safely be at school. There had been several reports in the past two weeks of people going insane at night, people who had been out late instead of safe in their houses."But all the people, what links them together?"

"All of 'em are bad apples, at least that's what the news anchors say. Bullies. Ya know da type." He trailed off, leaving an uncomfortable pause. "Well... at least I know the type. Ya know, if dey were out dat late, I'd say they were up to somethin' bad ta begin wit'."

Wincing slightly, Yugi could do nothing but laugh at that. "Then it's just assumed that they deserve it."

Joey shrugged, "Well, I figger if youze messin' with something that powerful, you deserve whatever comes outta it."

_"He catches on fast."_

Yugi looked up at Joey. "Who said that?"

Joey looked proud, "I did! Sounded smart, didn't it?"

"No! ---I mean, yes, it did, but after that!" He looked around at the people swarming into school. "Didn't you hear something?"

Joey blinked a couple times, obviously questioning his friend's sanity. "You're so tired you're hearing things. You can sleep first hour, kay? I'll take notes for ya."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, but thanks." But the headache that was beginning to bloom told him otherwise, and he pressed his hands to his forehead.

Opening the front door to the school, Joey shook his head, "Naw, you think about that. Offer's still open."

The school day passed in a blur, mainly because Yugi fell asleep in several of his classes. True to his word, Joey did take rather good notes, handing them to him with a wink at the end of each period. Grateful, Yugi had promised to make it up to him eventually, and Joey joked that he'd probably be the one dozing the next day. 

Homework seemed like more of a chore than usual that evening. Though nothing assigned was too terribly challenging, Yugi was fighting the urge to shut his eyes. Even blinking seemed like a terrible fate. Pushing his history assignment off to the side, he looked up at the ceiling, unblinking. He wasn't going to black out again, he assured himself. There was no way. 

_"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"_

Yugi began shaking, a hand reaching up and cradling his head once more. He pushed out of his chair, paying no mind as the pencil in his hand clattered to the floor."Who are you? Show yourself!" He paced in a circle around his room, searching for the source of the deep voice.

_"There's no need to be frightened." _The voice tried to reason.

But it was too late, as the last shred of bravery died and the flight side reared in. He needed to run... but where? He bolted out of his room and out the door of the house. Sucking the cold night air into his lungs, he ran aimlessly. To Tea's? No, she'd think he was going insane! Maybe Joey's, but he'd think that Yugi was on some sort of hallucinogen, and would probably end up asking for some. He weighed his options as he darted past people in the street, his own breath and heartbeat pounding in his ears. Insane. He ran faster, his stubby legs carrying him as fast as he could. That was it. He was being driven insane by whatever had caused the other two known instances. He clinched his fists and looked down as he ran, but stopped suddenly as he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"'ey! Ya shouldn't run that fast. Could trip or somthin'."

"JOEY!" He embraced his new friend. Joey returned the hug.

"What are you doin' out so late? You know the stories 'bout the loonies."

_"The loonies? Oh please. Your people have to have a derogatory term for everything."_

People continued walking on either side of him. There was no trace of any person that could be connected to the voice. Yugi squinted his eyes. "Shut up!" He moaned, covering his ears and leaning his head into the much taller boy's stomach. "Please, just..."

"Yug? What's th' matter?" The small boy was squeezing his hand, his whole body was shaking under the stress.

Two round violet eyes snapped open, shining with terror. "It's happening again, Joey. Run!" 

Confused and worried, Joey patted him on the head. "Come on. We'll go back ta your house, and get some hot cocoa or somthin... bother your grandpa for some good food, watch TV..." 

But the fear in Yugi's eyes depicted more than an average worry that a high school student may have. He saw fear: true and unbridled. As quickly as his eyes had snapped open, they shut, reopening a moment later, crimson and narrow. _"Run."_

Joey gasped as his buddy's countenance changed suddenly from that of a frightened boy to a glowering man. He ran. He had no choice but to run as those eyes glared at him with malice. He darted quickly into an alleyway, the brick walls turning into blurs. "Wait, why am I runnin'?" He asked himself as he reached the end of the ally way blocked by a brick wall and dumpster. Joey scolded himself, stopping dead in his tracks. "I must be gettin' soft or somethin'. No way, I gotta see what's up. Yug' may be in trouble." Turning on his heel, he began in the opposite direction, feeling foolish for having run off in the first place. City street lights burned brightly up ahead, sharp beams of light in the inky darkness. Faint shadows flickered down the alley, growing steadily longer the further he bolted down the narrow alleyway. Suddenly a shadow, no, a figure appeared, blocking out the lamp light. Large tufts of hair crowned the top of his head and his narrow cat like eyes shone from their slits.

"YUGI?!" 

The figure didn't acknowledge nor deny the name. He just stepped forward, pulling three objects from his belt. "Let's play a game, Joey."

Joey began to back up, easing his hands in front of him in an non-threatening stance. "Sounds good ta me, Yug'. How bout chess?" The figure held his objects up to the light, and they gleamed silver. Three silver knives shining in the lamp light. "Maybe Twister?" Joey stammered as the figure stepped closer. "Parcheesi?" His back had hit the dumpster in front of the dead end of the alleyway. Trapped. His eyes finally were focusing to the dim light and he could make out the features of the man in front of him. It was Yugi, at least in appearance. It didn't feel like Yugi, instead of innocent warmth there was intense cold.

"I challenge you to a dark game." The dark Yugi chanted, brandishing the knives. 

"I-- I don think I played none of dose befor'."

"It's simple enough. We each take turns leaning against that wall." He pointed at the right side of the alley. "The other player stands at the other side of the alley. Whomever throws the knives closest without actually hitting the person will win."

Joey blinked, trying to stay in control. _"He can't be serious!"_ He reminded himself, then out loud "I'm not seein' the purpose of da game 'ere."

"I'll explain as we play." Yugi crossed his arms. "Who would you like to go first?"

Looking back, Joey tried to find a means of escape. But the wall was too high and smooth for him to scale quickly, and frankly he was afraid of Yugi tossing those knives at him while he tried to leave. He tried another tactic. "Yugi! It's me! Joey! Your best friend! Youze musta been turned nutty!"

A shadow of recognition crossed Yugi's face, but quickly left. "As you've seen, there's no excape. I'll repeat myself, do you wish to throw or stand?"

Sighing, Joey gave in. "I don know what you're up ta, but I trust ya Yug. I'll stand, you chuck."

A half smile passed by Yugi's lips. "Very well." As Joey repositioned himself across from Yugi, he tried to reassure himself. _"I doubt that Yugi would try any stunts unless he waz real good at 'em."_ He reminded himself. 

Meanwhile Yugi was rearranging his grip on the knives when he felt something inside him stir. Then a pang right across his heart, the light calling to his darkness. _"What--- what are you doing?"_

**_"Go back to rest, please. It's for your own good."_**

_"What are you doing to Joey?! Why can't you just leave me and my friends be?"_

**_"You wouldn't understand now. You'll see soon."_**

_"N--no. NO!"_ The strained answer echoing across his mind echoed across his body as well. 

Wincing, Joey opened his eyes. "Yer gonna' throw them soon, right, before I die of a heart attack?" But the cold Yugi wasn't standing there anymore. His round violet eyes snapped open, shining with fear.

"I can't control it! I--" Yugi convulsed, his palms on the ground. "It's coming out again! Run when it does. Please, just get away!"

Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle sank together in Joey's mind. "I'm not budging." he answered slowly.

Yugi slowly rose to his feet, trembling, "No, Joey, you don't understand! I can't control what I do when I black out, and I..." he paused, "And something... someone else takes over and..."

"And he's got a game ta play wit' me, Yug. I ain't backing down." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I've got dis whole situatuion unda control."

A watery smile appeared on Yugi's face, followed by a nod. A split second later he succumbed to the darkness."We begin." He intoned, holding a single sharp knife up in the air. In one fluid motion, he let it fly, slicing through the air in Joey's direction...

  


  
  



	2. I'm Just A Little Unwell

**How I Used to Be**

A story based on "Unwell" by Matchbox 20

Neither the song this story is inspired by or characters in this story belong to the author. Don't sue, it makes the children cry. 

Author's note: Forgive me for taking so long with this. Competition season for Forensics and Show Choir came up, and now I have little free time. But hey, today's a snow day! Tomorrow may be also. So yeah, a short update, but an update none the less, with a chance of another soon. Thanks for reading, and remember reviewing and constructive criticism are great... and flames are tolerable if need be. 

Happy reading,

Miss Matched

____

Groaning, Yugi opened one round violet eye, then another. The world was a dark blur. Eyes slowly adjusting, Yugi found himself in nearly the same position as the night before, drawn out haphazardly across his bed. Putting his right hand on the bed, he forced himself upward. A dull pain ached at his arm as he rose. Rolling up his sleeve he found a bruise circling it's upper regions, as if a hand had gripped him there. He didn't remember having been in a fight the day before. He hadn't...

The evening flooded back to him, at least the portions that he could control. He remembered the knives in his hands and Joey standing at the wall, immovable, fear mingled with unshakable trust. He could still feel the internal push his body's other inhabitant had given him, and the darkness that enveloped him soon after.

"Joey!" The name escaped his lips as a flood of guilt washed over him. Joey. Yugi had doubted his friendship only for it to be proved tenfold. He would stand there and take that abuse only because a part of his best friend's soul was the one perusing it. Tears of remorse and anger welled up in Yugi's eyes. Biting his tongue, he resisted the urge to scream. "Where is he?" Whispers shot out like knives through the empty room. Then silence reigned as he waited for a reply. Nothing. A strangled sob passed his lips. "Tell me." He hiccuped. Again, nothing. "TELL ME!"

The creak of floor boards announced his grandfather's arrival. Yugi rearranged himself quickly on the bed, placing his head down on the pillow and his feet somewhat under the covers, just enough to conceal the boots on his feet. The creaking of floorboards paused for a moment, and Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. Though he hated deceiving Grandpa, he really couldn't afford to have his sanity questioned today. His door clicked open, casting a sliver of light across the bed. Moments later, the door was closed softly once more, and the light groan of floor boards assured him that his grandfather was going back downstairs. He waited a beat before throwing his legs off the side of the bed, and the covers with them. He sat in uncertain silence for several moments, eyes shut tight and fingernails leaving half-moon imprints in the palms of his hands. Behind closed eyes he saw Joey in his regular school apparel, Joey in a playful spat with Tristan, attempting to give Yugi a piggyback ride, though nearly bucking him off in the process, Joey and... and the knives, and then seeing nothing but red. 

_"It's time for school, Yugi."_ A deep voice sounded from the recess of his mind, awaking him from the pictures covering his field of vision. 

Yugi pushed himself off the bed in a frantic rush at the connection. "T-tell me where Joey is." His voice was breaking as he pleaded. 

_"I cannot. You would not yet understand. I'm sorry."_

Yugi clinched his fists. "'Sorry' won't do Joey any good now, will it?" He paused, shaking. Anger was not a natural reaction for him, and it took a few deep breaths to bring him back down. As he did so, the dark one found himself in a bind. The happenings of the night before didn't reflect well upon himself, but it needed to come out if Yugi was ever to trust him

________

**"Come on, think! I've been in worse situations b'fore." Blonde hair hung over honey colored eyes like a welcomed blindfold as Joey tried to keep his concentration and his cool at the same time. Rubbing his hands against the rough surface of the brick wall was helping him to somewhat keep his nerves in check. He wouldn't be able to stand it for much longer, he didn't suppose. The knife was still moving, still sliding through the air in slow motion. **

_**Shing~~!**_

**A gust of wind blew Joey's way as the knife came ever closer, and he flattened himself to the wall, preparing for the blow.**

_**THOCK.**_

**The feel of metal was ice cold against the right side of his neck for a slight second before it skittered to the cold cement. A half an inch more and... he shuddered to think. Fear kept him glued to the wall. In true Joey form, the only part of him that wasn't paralyzed was his mouth.**

**"So, who da heck do ya tink you are?" He spouted off, cricking his neck to the left before allowing it to rest next to the place where the knife had been a moment before.**

**The one posing as Yugi raised a questioning eyebrow. "Should I accredit your gall to bravery or ignorance?" He calmly stroked one of the knives he held as he strode closer to Joey. Wincing, Joey tensed ever muscle in his body.**

**'Crap, it ain't supposed ta end dis way.' He thought to himself. Out loud he snapped back another response, "I don't owe you anythin', 'specailly not niceties. Now answer my question, ya coward." _'Don't pass out, don't look like a wuss..," _he chanted to himself, holding eye contact with the bloody rubies of his captor. The ruby orbs were first to break contact, and Joey shut his eyes involuntarily. A second passed, then another before he felt a dull poke on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, the dark figure swam in front of his vision, holding out the three sharp instruments. Looking down, he realized that the knife that had been thrown at him was no longer there. Amusement passed over Yugi's features, albeit a more dangerous form of the emotion, is was enough to ease Joey down slightly. **

**The smile grew wider as he saw the conflicting emotions on his prey's face. "It's your turn." He whispered, pressing the handles of the knives into Joey's open hand before walking over to the other side of the alleyway, arms spread to either side of himself as he leaned against the copper colored brick.**

_**________**_

Yugi's now calm voice broke through his shadow's thoughts. "Who are you? What are you trying to do?" Though soft, his voice was controlled and cold.

The voice hesitated in answering. _"I'll tell you that, but only when you're on your way to school. Hurry now, you're going to be late._" 

There was no alternative. "But why can't you tell me now? Joey's my best friend, and if you put him in danger, I swear I'll..." His voice cracked.

_"Please."_ The voice offered soothingly, _"There's something I need to prove."_

Glad that he was still in his clothing from the previous day, Yugi grabbed his backpack and ran out of the house. The shoulder of his jacket flapped open as he jogged. At closer glance, a rip traced midway down his left sleeve.

"Yugi!" Solomon called out after him as his grandson left, "What about breakfast?"

"No time, Grandpa! I'll get something at school." He rushed out of the without even bothering to close the front door. 

Solomon chuckled as he walked over to the ajar door. "Kids these days, always in a hurry." He smiled lightheartedly, readjusting the broom in his hands and returning to sweeping. 


	3. I Know Right Now You Can't Tell

**How I Used to Be**

A story based on "Unwell" by Matchbox 20

Neither the song this story is inspired by or characters in this story belong to the author. Don't sue, it makes the children cry. 

Author's note: I've got reviews!!

**Red Roses2-chan**- Aw now, I'm a Yami fangirl, thought it may be hard to tell right now... And girls like bad boys because... um, because... actually, that's a pretty good question. Your screen name looks really familiar. Happen to have read or written any Hey Arnold stories? 

**Sakura123**- Glad to know that the story's interesting so far! *pats Joey on the head* Don't die on me, little buddy. I'm writin', sir, I'm a'writin'!

**Pooka228**- Dude, you put me on you favorite story list. I bow! Hopefully this chapter will set your mind at ease. Don't worry, I didn't screw up characterization, I promise. (Or at least hope with all my little heart)

Oh, and here's an apology to everyone who has be on author alert, because y'all are Hey Arnold fans, so this is totally just cluttering your inbox right now. Um, I love you guys? 

____

**The weight of the knives in his hands were not foreign as they should have been for a someone his age. 'Not th' type you'd find in yer kitchen.' Joey joked to himself, though he knew just how serious this situation he was in really was. Looking back at the other side of the alley, he saw his opponent. His enemy in the guise as his friend, standing there cooly, eyes boring holes into his soul, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Comfortable, as if he could stand there all night, waiting for Joey to send the dangerous object his way.**

  
  


**"The night grows not younger, Joseph." The man drawled as Joey took a deep breath to settle his nerves.**

  
  


**He shook his head, blonde hair swaying in the wind. "You still haven't told me the rules to dis game, or what I'll get when I win." Eyes settled into a determined glare, his jaw set, Joey assumed what he'd supposed he could call his 'poker face'. No one who'd seen him like this had ever not backed down before. He was Joey Freakin' Wheeler, maybe not a force of nature, but not someone you'd want to mess with. He'd faced down people twice his size before...**

  
  


**Which is why his opponent's dark chuckles surprised him. "_If_ you win, Joseph." Joey growled at these words, and at the same time, felt his arm rise, one knife held tightly in his hand. **

  
  


**"What?!" He tried to will the arm down, but it continued to rise against his will. It aimed and pulled back while the figure laughed.**

  
  


**"This is a dark game, and the stakes are higher than you could ever dream. Common sense doesn't exist, and neither does a conscience. You're not ruled by your moral sense of right or wrong here, but by your true intentions. By your every dark desire, by the evil biding in your own heart." **

  
  


**Beads of sweat formed on Joey's face as he tried to pull his arm down, but to no avail. With as much force as his arm could exert, the sharp blade flew out of his hand.**

  
  


_**THOCK!**_

  
  


**And his breath caught in his throat as the tip of the knife became entangled in the fabric of his best friend's uniform.**

  
  


Buildings flew past Yugi like bold blurs of color as he raced off to school, the soles of his boots smacking against the pavement in a rhythmic cadence. "Who... are... you?" The words were hard to get out as he sucked wind. 

  
  


_"You don't need to go quite that fast.. You're slightly ahead of your normal schedule now."_

  
  


Yugi slowed down to a jog. "You know my schedule?" 

  
  


The voice sounded amused. _"Beginning to. Now, to answer your question. I'm not too sure who I was, but who I am now..." _He paused, as if trying to conjure the proper words, _"I'm you."_

  
  


"What?!" Yugi gasped. The feeling that eyes were on him caused Yugi to look up. He was halfway to school by this time, and his outburst had incited giggles and stares from others on the street. Blushing violently from the embarrassment, he jogged away from them. He didn't stop until a block or two later, when he finally shook the feeling of being watched.

  
  


"You're me?" Yugi spoke in a quiet whisper as walked. His attention was drawn once more to the dull gray pavement beneath his feet, avoiding eye contact with anyone else who happened to wander past. Eyebrows furrowed, he shook his head. "No. No. You're an intruder. A danger, a-"

  
  


_"I can hear your thoughts. Maybe you'd get less stares if we spoke in that way."_

  
  


Pausing from his tangent, Yugi scrunched up his forehead in concentration, trying to force his thoughts through his torrent of emotions."Can you hear me?" 

  
  


_"Yes. No need to strain yourself though."_

  
  


Yugi's thoughts were troubled, then defensive. "But I'm not you. I'd never hurt my friends!"

  
  


The dark one's thoughts began again. _"It's hard to explain, and even I don't understand it entirely, but we're two separate spirits sharing the same heart."_

  
  


"But... you'd only started coming out..."

  
  


_"Only recently. You freed me when you finished the Millennium Puzzle."_ The dark voice finished. 

  
  


"You will explain this later." Not a question, a statement, as Yugi tightened his coat around him. The arm of his jacket continued to flap in the breeze, a unyielding reminder of the night's occurrences. "Why did you attack Joey?"

  
  


_"I would hardly call it attacking."_

  
  


The memory of Joey spurred another question. "The people going insane at night... you're behind them, aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The dark spirit could hear the disappointment resounding in other's thoughts. 

  
  


_"Yes, Yugi, they are all my doing. But do you remember the names of any of them?"_

  
  


Yugi paused for a moment "...Ushio. He was one, wasn't he?" Ushio was a bully who had posed as a good upstanding person. Yugi had trusted him until he had beat Joey and Tristan up and blackmailed Yugi for $4,000. And then... he was gone. He drew in a deep breath, realization finally dawning on him. Joey had told him that only bullies had become the targets of the growing insanity. "You did that to Joey, didn't you?" Yugi whispered out loud, finding tears obstructing his vision of the looming school building ahead of him. "But he's not... he's, he's..."

  
  


_"I know."_The voice soothed gently, mind slipping back to the dark alleyway.

  
  


**"No... no..." Joey had a death-grip on his own arm, clutching it hard enough to bruise, as if punishing it for going against his mind. **

  
  


**The evil in Yugi's body snatched the knife from the crease of his blue uniform, pulling it downwards and out. The fabric on the arm of the jacket tore apart, and he assessed the damage. "Not even a scratch. Appears that you haven't lost yet." A strangely familiar emotion washed over his face for a moment. Was it relief? It almost looked like... Joey mentally shook himself. 'Dis ain't Yug. Dis ain' Yug...' **

  
  


**"You know the rules." The voice was condescending as he placed the knife to the side and walked closer to Joey to retrieve the remaining knives. "Two more rounds, whoever strikes closest without cutting his opponent wins."**

  
  


**Pressing the remaining two objects in his opponent's hands, handles first, Joey tried to appeal to his lighter side, or at least his sense of reason. "Why are you doing dis? Yugi is my best friend! I don't wanna hurt him."**

  
  


**The response was soft, almost as if he wasn't supposed to hear it. "For everyone's sakes, you had better be truthful."**

  
  


**Joey closed his eyes and held his breath as he felt knife number two come his way.**

  
  


**_Shing~~!_**

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late." Slim dancer legs swung out of bed and right into the waiting skirt of her school uniform. She wriggled her pants off once the skirt was in place, and with her free hand snagged her uniform top off a hanger. After changing fully, she ran downstairs to grab a quick apple or piece of toast before darting off to school. Her untied shoelaces smacked against the wood flooring as she nearly flew to the fruit bowl and to the door. As she was about to open said door, the phone rang.

  
  


"What now..." She groaned, reaching for the white handheld that was thankfully on a wooden table near the door. "Hello?" She answered, trying to keep a thread of politeness in her voice.

  
  


"Téa?" She recognized the voice.

  
  


"Dad? I'm on my way to school. Sorry I'm running late." Téa began, "But I've really got to go." It wasn't often that her father, a hard working Domino police officer, would have time to call so early in his work day. 

  
  


"Sorry, I'll make it quick, but it's important." The dreaded "I mean business" edge had seeped into his voice, one he'd gained from so many years on the force, and Téa knew to listen intently. "Looking over some reports here, and it sounds like some kids you might know got into a bit of trouble last night. Tall kid, round 5 foot 7 inches, blonde hair, green jacket got cornered by an armed five foot kid with spiked hair."

  
  


'Joey? Yugi?' Her lips formed the names as she ran out the door without hanging up the phone.


End file.
